This invention relates generally random lottery number generating.
Random number generators that use balls with numbers marked on their surfaces constitute the state of the art of daily state lottery. They enjoy the highest level of credibility among random number generators. All components of the entire process are constantly visible. These lotteries are commonly known as “live draw” lotteries.
To generate a lottery ball randomly and to identify the numbers on its surface, human hands and eyes are required in most lotteries.
No “live draw” automatic random lottery number generating system is known to exist which features fully visible random generation and identification of different numbers without requiring human eyesight, assistance or intervention, and without implanting radio frequency identification (RFID) chips inside the balls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,737, the numbers of the balls were automatically identified by three narrow strips of bar codes on three intersecting circumferences of their surfaces. The randomly selected ball rotated upon a bar code reader. Human eyes were not required for identifying the numbers of the balls. However, the non-uniformity of the surfaces of the balls made it necessary to employ multiple bar code readers and to rotate the selected ball. Said procedures proved to be too cumbersome, and rendered the device unfeasible.
Another attempt to automate “live draw” random number generation was described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,089 B2, wherein human eyes were not needed to identify the balls. The balls contained integrated circuit (IC) chips which transmitted information about the balls' numbers to a computer using wireless radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. Said technology is not used to identify ball numbers by most state lotteries and casinos because of their vulnerability to tampering and cheating.
A need therefore still exists for a credible, feasible, “live draw” system that automatically and randomly separates a ball from a group of similar balls being-mixed in a transparent chamber and identifies the separated ball without human intervention, or RFID technology.
The present invention satisfies said need and overcomes the above shortcomings by mixing a set of ten balls in a transparent chamber. The surface color of each ball is different from the surface colors of the other nine balls. The colors of all of said surfaces are uniform. There are no markings of any type on the balls' surfaces. There are no chips or IC tags beneath the balls' surfaces.
After mixing the ten balls for a random time period, one ball randomly and automatically separates itself from the others and comes to rest near a color sensor. The sensor emits different data for each of the ten colors. A miniature computer and novel software use the data produced by the sensor to correlate a different digit with each of the ten differently colored surfaces. A projector displays the digit corresponding to the surface color of the randomly separated ball onto the surface of the randomly separated ball in an upright position as shown in the legend.
A legend consisting of ten differently colored circles with a different digit printed inside each circle in a contrasting color and in an upright position enables viewers to visually track ball movement far easier than if the balls were white with black numbers printed sideways and upside down.
One objective of the current invention is to provide lottery playing enthusiasts with an opportunity to enjoy instant, automatic “live draw” lottery.
Another objective of the current invention is to provide “live draw” free play, automatic instant lottery machines as customer traffic generators for retail businesses. Customers can satisfy their lottery playing appetites instantly by visiting a retail establishment that will discount their purchases if the last two digits on their receipts become matched a randomly generated number.
Another objective of the current invention is to enable businesses to promote sales by awarding prizes to customers whose receipts contain numbers that match random numbers generated at a central location.